The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a resonance tunneling device and a method of manufacturing the resonance tunneling device.
In general, a quantum dot material or a nanoparticle layer may be grown in the form of a thin film on a substrate in situ. Such quantum dot materials and nanoparticle layers are used to develop various devices such as conductors, dielectrics, diodes, transistors, solar cells, and secondary batteries. When a quantum dot material or nanoparticles are used to form an inorganic complex, a mixture thin film may be grown using co-sputtering, evaporation, molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or chemical vapor deposition (CVD). In this case, a special condition such as a high temperature or vacuum state is required, there are many limitations in a process, and it may be difficult to control growing conditions of nanostructures.